fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyr
Information A swift and sneaky Bakugan, Zephyr uses her natural shadow ability as her cloak and her manipulation of electricity and other energy sources as her dagger. Added to her Ventus abilities, Zephyr is a very powerful Bakugan indeed. She is a main leader among the Neathian Rebels, despite being a Bakugan. Personality Cold and calculating, Zephyr prefers working alone in solitude. This led to her not having a brawler, as she believes they slow a Bakugan down and prevent them from their full potential. Relationships Azure: 'Zephyr seems to be really close friends with Azure, and is known to often work with him. '''Rager: '''Though the exact details are yet to be known, it is assumed Zephyr knew Rager before seeing him on the battlefield of Neathia. She seems to despise and look down upon him. Ability Cards *'Green Thunderfury **'Effect:' Subtract 300 Gs from all opponents. If any opponent is not Ventus, his/her attribute is also switched to Ventus. **'Description:' Green thunder falls from the sky and envelops all opponents, damaging them. It also changes their attributes to Ventus. *'Lightning Storm - Ventus Legend' **'Effect: '''Reflect one Ability for every Ventus Bakugan on the battlefield back at the enemy, and add 200 Gs to Zephyr.This move always has priority over enemy moves, so it can be played directly after an enemy's ability and have it's effect at the same time. **'Description:' A huge storm hits, and a lighting bolt for every Ventus Bakugan on the battlefield surrounds Zephyr. Reflect one Ability for every Ventus Bakugan on the battlefield back at the enemy. This move always has priority over enemy moves, so it can be played directly after an enemy's ability and have it's effect at the same time. *'Storm Sword''' **'Effect: '''Subtract 400 Gs from an opponent and delay his/her Ability by one turn. **'Description: A storm of swords come down on an opponent, piercing him/her. It also delays but not fully nulifies an Ability. *'''Wind Burst **'Effect: '''Add priority to 4 of Zephyr's abilities, and add 100 Gs to Zephyr. **'Description:' Winds burst on the battlefield, strengthing Zephyr. It adds priority to 4 of Zephyr's abilities, chosen by the user of this ability. *'System Crash''' **'Effect: '''Nulify all abilities played by one Bakugan in the last turn, and disable that Bakugan for 2 turns. This ability is in effect no matter the circumstances, and cannot be countered. **'Description: The opponent, just as he/her is playing abilities, stops moving. His/her eyes become blank, and any abilities just used by him/her are stopped. He/her cannot do anything for 2 turns. This ability is in effect no matter the circumstances, and cannot be countered. *'''Digital Shadow **'Effect: '''Nulify any enemy ability. This ability can be played no matter the circumstances. **'Description: Zephyr dissapears. The battle system is hacked, and Zephyr nulifies an Ability. She then appears back into the battle. This ability can be played no matter the circumstances. **'''STORY ONLY: Zephyr dissapears and hacks the battle system. She has complete control over the system for 3 turns, and can do as she pleases. This ability can be played no matter the circumstances. *'Vigilant Ventus' **'Effect:' If there is less than 3 Ventus Bakugan on the field, add any one Bakugan and change their attribute to Ventus. Add 200 Gs to Zephyr for every Ventus Bakugan on the field. **'Description: '''If there is less than 3 Ventus Bakugan on the field, add any one Bakugan and change their attribute to Ventus. A green light envelops all Ventus Bakugan, and Zephyr's power increases depending on the amount of Ventus Bakugan on the field. *'Shadow Storm''' **'Effect: '''Change all Bakugan on your side to be shadow Bakugan, and make an ability for each priority. If there is at least 2 Ventus shadow Bakugan, add 400 Gs to each Ventus shadow Bakugan. **'Description: All Bakugan on Zephyr's side become shadow Bakugan, and have one ability given priority. Should there be 2 Ventus shadow Bakugan, each Ventus shadow Bakugan gains power. Fusion Ability Cards *'''Swift Demise Ultimate Ability Cards Gallery Zephyr2.png Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Female Bakugan